nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Woodrow
My 2nd Great Grandfather Arthur Woodrow born 26 August 1863 in Frindsbury Street, Frindsbury, Kent to labourer [[James Woodrow|'James Woodrow']] and [[Eliza Lock|'Eliza Lock']]. 29 September 1863 - His birth was registered by his mother Eliza Woodrow (formerly Lock). 27 May 1867 - Arthur was baptised in Strood. He lived in Meeting Alley. 2 April 1871 - He lived in Pearson Street, Strood. 3 April 1881 - He lived in 6, Upper Terrace, Frindsbury. 29 May 1886 - Arthur married [[Alice Woodrow Bales|'Alice Woodrow Bales']] (his 1st cousin). They were married by Banns in a religious ceremony in The Parish Church, Frindsbury, Kent by W. Laporte Payne, Curate of Strood, and witnessed by Charles Woodrow and Emily Bale. 11 April 1886 - His daughter, Alice Violet Woodrow Bales, was born in Frindsbury. 5 September 1888 - His daughter, [[Ethel Daisy Woodrow|'Ethel Daisy Woodrow']] (my great grandmother), was born in Frindsbury. He lived in Rose Tree Cottage at this time, his occupation was Cement Labourer. 7 October 1890 - His daughter, Eva May Woodrow, was born in Frindsbury. He lived in 4 Randolph Cottages at this time, his occupation was Cement Labourer. 5 April 1891 - He lived in 3, Randolph Cottages, Frindsbury. Aged 27, Cement Labourer, of Frindsbury. Living with him: wife Alive Woodrow aged 29, of Burston, Norfolk, daughter Alice V W Bales aged 4, of Frindsbury, daughter Ethel D Woodrow aged 2, of Frindsbury, and daughter Eva M Woodrow aged 5 months, of Frindsbury. 20 June 1894 - His son, James Dennis Edward Woodrow, was born in Frindsbury. He lived in 4 Bradlaugh Terrace at this time, his occupation was Cement Labourer. 5 October 1896 - His daughter, Olive Emily Woodrow, was born in Frindsbury. He lived in 61 Bill Street Road at this time, his occupation was Cement Labourer. 1 November 1896 - He lived in 61, Bill Street Road, his occupation was Cement Labourer.' 8 August 1898 - His daughter, Florence Ellen Woodrow, was born in Frindsbury. He lived in 61 Bill Street Road at this time, his occupation was Cement Labourer. 4 September 1898 - He lived in 61, Bill Street Road, his occupation was Cement Labourer.' 31 March 1901 - He lived in 61, Bill Street Road, Frindsbury Intra. Aged 37, Cement Labourer, of Frindsbury. living with him: wife Alice Woodrow aged 39, of Burston, Norfolk, daughter May Woodrow aged 10, of Frinsbury, son Dennis Woodrow aged 6, of Frindsbury, daughter Emily Woodrow aged 4, of Frindsbury, daughter Florence Woodrow aged 2, of Frindsbury, and boarder James Woodrow aged 60, widowed Cement Labourer, of Burston, Norfolk. 23 October 1903 - His daughter, Phyllis Evelyn Woodrow, was born in Frindsbury. He lived in 61, Bill Street Road, Frindsbury at this time, his occupation was Cement Labourer. 2 April 1911 - He lived in 61, Bill St Road, Frindsbury, Rochester. Aged 47, Labourer General, of Frindsbury. Living with him: wife Alice Woodrow aged 49, of Burston, Norfolk, son Dennis Woodrow aged 16, Apprentice Sailmaker, of Frindsbury, daughter Emily Woodrow aged 14, of Frindsbury, daughter Florence Woodrow aged 12, of Frindsbury, daughter Phyllis Woodrow aged 7, of Frindsbury, and boarder Clara Jessop aged 1, of Frindsbury. Arthur and Alice had been married 24 years and had 7 children together, all of whom were alive at the time of the census. 29 September 1939 - He lived in 111, Frindsbury Road, Rochester. Date of birth 26 August 1863, married General Labourer (Retired). Living in the household of Ernest G Fowler, date of birth 6 July 1904, married Grocer (Master), with Phyllis E Fowler, date of birth 23 October 1903, married Unpaid Domestic Duties, and Alice Woodrow, date of birth 24 October 1861, married Unpaid Domestic Duties. December 1940 - His last known residence was 111, Frindsbury Road, Frindsbury. 13 December 1940 - He died at the age of 77 in St. Bart's Hospital, Rochester. 18 December 1940 - He was buried in All Saints, Frindsbury. Woodrow Arthur 1863 Birth.jpg|Birth Certificate - Crown Copyright WoodrowArthur.jpg